The Hatred of Aristocrats
by Lavinia Mary
Summary: They are nothing but decayed people. But, I believe we will be able to change the wind-minded aristocrats. Our hand, will change their thinking way.


Hello, readers. This is my first english fanfiction. And also my first Daemon – Elena fanfiction in ffn. I am not very good at english. So maybe you will found some mistakes during your read. But, I believe I did my best to write this one.

Please, read this one till the very end. Thank you.

**The Hatred of Aristocrats**

**Rate: M**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aristocrats, huh? They're just a bunch of decaying people."

"Why are you just standing here?"

"Hm?" The blue-as-ocean-haired man turn his head, find a woman who as he remember so far never have been met before. Silent of the night and his loneliness disturbed by the appearance of this person, so Daemon decide to ask her. "Who are you, Woman?"

"My name is Elena," she replied and tell her name as simple as breathing. "Do not enjoy the party, Mr—"

"Spade, Daemon Spade." that man cuts her words.

"—Mr. Spade?" Elena continuing. She approaches Daemon at the edge of the balcony. A glass of drink still in her right-hand' grip. Means that she meets Daemon right away after she found him.

"Nope." replying with a single word, he flies his sight to the night sky. That thing is never become boring to be seen. "They're boring and irritating."

Her fingers walking elegantly on the balcony, "not really, Mr. Spade. I think, they are just having a very common point of view," the long-haired tilts, "Is there something that You hate from them?"

"Stupid." He pronounced it with a smug. "And, it's true that they're wealthy but weak. Do they think their wealth able to save them from suffer and death if someday a massacre or invasion occurs? Those people, they have nothing but money and do anything as they wanted to."

Shrugs, more or less agrees with those arguments. "The fact is, after they run out of money, their lives will mean nothing. Like a tree, after their fruits are gone, they mean nothing ." Leaves on trees around them dancing as the night wind blowing while Elena continuing her words, "and I hate the oppression."

"Xaphiestle?"

"Yes."

Xaphiestle is a massacre that happened about five months ago. In that time, low people whose caste are far lower than the aristocrats doing a rebel againts the government because an issue that the government people doing some dirty work for money in the distribution of goods and foods for low people.

According to some newspapers,they protest in front of a government building and answered by a provocator along with his own men. Which making their blood boiling, and victims of murders increasing. In the beginning, only a few people who including themselves in the protest become the victims . But, because the unknown provocator was involving some wealthy aristocrats, paid-assassins were also involved and the massacre happened. About 10.000 lives lost during this massacre.

"Hmph, I'm really sure he's one of we."

"We?" Elena making a sign of refusing to be involved in the aristocrats, even her voice still sounds polite. "I am not a part of them, those. I even hate them." She says firmly. "How about You?"

His eyes sight become sharper. Both of hands are crossed on the chest. "I won't point my finger either to the aristocrats or low people. No one is the winner. But, I believe the fecklessless of power is the one we should pick as the wrong one."

Her beautiful eyes ogle to Daemon', "is the conclusion is—You hate them?"

Daemon replied hers'.Even though he do not reply it with a eyes sight because in his mind, Elena still a stranger, "yes."

Elena turned back his body, seeing a clock hanging in the room. Realised it is rather late, she close that conversation. "Even if our reason is different, it is a pleasant thing to be able to speak with You. I hope there is a chance of us to meet once again. Good night, Mr. Spade." And never look back at Daemon because she believes that they will have the next chance.

Daemon watch the overlayed stars in the sky of night once again, "that masquerade—Delacroix Family."

**.**

**.**

**.**

That is all for the first. I will not continue it if no one interested. So, I have too see at least 5 people show their interest in this one. I am not [REALLY] forcing you, though. You can write anything in your review. Good one, bad or even flame, I will accept it. And I will be very happy if you could tell me what is my weakness by reading this prolog (I feel I am not sure this one is prolog, haha) and tell me a solution for it. I will also reply your review if I am able to.

So, will you give me a review?

note: I edited it twice.


End file.
